2045 Atlantic Hurricane Season
Season Summary Records *'Hurricane Elizabeth' is the southernmost major hurricane on record, attaining it at 8.2 degrees, shadowing Hurricane Ivan's previous record. *'Hurricane Omi' was thought to broke the record for southernmost hurricane on record, however, Elizabeth was found to have formed at a slightly lesser latitude. *'Tropical Storm Val' was classified at a higher latitude than any other on record, being classified just north of the Maine border. *'Tropical Storm Beta-Prudence' was the only storm to cross over in the season. Beta peaked as a 60mph tropical storm, while Prudence peaked as a minimal category 1 hurricane. *'Tropical Depression Thirty Three' is the latest forming depression on record; however the latest storm on record formed on December 30th, however it is the only system to form on December 31. Post Analysis *Candace was found to have 150mph winds, instead of 140mph winds. *Deandre was found to have 110mph winds, instead of 105mph winds. *TD Five was found to have a 1000mbar pressure instead of 995mbar. *TD Eight was found to have 1004mbar pressure instead of 1003mbar. *Harry was found to be subtropical, not tropical. *Imogen was found to have a 917mbar pressure instead of 919mbar. *Larry was found to have 100mph instead of 105mph. *Nick was found to have 45mph winds instead of 40mph. *Omi was found to have 90mph winds instead of 80mph winds. *TD Eighteen was found to have 30mph winds and a pressure of 1009mbar instead of 25mph and 1008mbar. *Sam was found to have 60mph winds instead of 50mph winds. *Val was found to have hurricane force winds and was subtropical. *Winona was found to have 966mbar pressure instead of 968mbar. *Delta was found to be subtropical, not tropical. *Zeta was found to have 65mph winds, instead of 60mph winds. *A previous invest was found to be a tropical storm this entire time. Storms Hurricane Alyssa Tropical Storm Bobby Hurricane Candace Hurricane Deandre Tropical Depression Five Hurricane Elizabeth Tropical Storm Frank Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Giselle Subtrropical Storm Harry Hurricane Imogen Tropical Storm Jon Hurricane Kerry Hurricane Larry Tropical Storm Melinda Tropical Storm Nick Hurricane Omi Tropical Depression Eighteen Hurricane Paul Tropical Storm Renee Tropical Storm Sam Hurricane Tara Subtropical Cyclone Val Hurricane Winona Hurricane Alpha Tropical Storm Beta-Prudence Hurricane Gamma Subtropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilion Tropical Storm Zeta Hurricane Eta Unnamed Tropical Storm Tropical Depression Thirty-Three Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2045 till:01/02/2046 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2045 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(63-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph_(119-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/2045 till:13/06/2045 color:C1 text:Alyssa from:27/06/2045 till:02/07/2045 color:TS text:Bobby from:14/07/2045 till:25/07/2045 color:C4 text:Candace from:22/07/2045 till:30/07/2045 color:C2 text:Deandre from:05/08/2045 till:07/08/2045 color:TD text:Five from:18/08/2045 till:27/08/2045 color:C3 text:Elizabeth from:24/08/2045 till:27/08/2045 color:TS text:Frank from:02/09/2045 till:09/09/2045 color:TD text:Eight from:07/09/2045 till:11/09/2045 color:C1 text:Giselle from:10/09/2045 till:13/09/2045 color:TS text:Harry (SS) barset:break from:16/09/2045 till:30/09/2045 color:C5 text:Imogen from:20/09/2045 till:25/09/2045 color:TS text:Jon from:27/09/2045 till:05/10/2045 color:C3 text:Kerry from:30/09/2045 till:07/10/2045 color:C2 text:Larry from:05/10/2045 till:09/10/2045 color:TS text:Melinda from:11/10/2045 till:12/10/2045 color:TS text:Nick from:11/10/2045 till:20/10/2045 color:C1 text:Omi from:14/10/2045 till:15/10/2045 color:TD text:Eighteen from:17/10/2045 till:02/11/2045 color:C5 text:Paul from:23/10/2045 till:29/10/2045 color:TS text:Renee barset:break from:27/10/2045 till:31/10/2045 color:TS text:Sam from:04/11/2045 till:16/11/2045 color:C4 text:Tara from:08/11/2045 till:12/11/2045 color:C1 text:Val from:12/11/2045 till:16/11/2045 color:C3 text:Winona from:19/11/2045 till:29/11/2045 color:C2 text:Alpha from:27/11/2045 till:04/12/2045 color:TS text:Beta-Prudence from:30/11/2045 till:10/12/2045 color:C3 text:Gamma from:04/12/2045 till:06/12/2045 color:TS text:Delta (SS) from:13/12/2045 till:19/12/2045 color:C1 text:Epsilion from:20/12/2045 till:23/12/2045 color:TS text:Zeta barset:break from:25/12/2045 till:30/12/2045 color:C1 text:Eta from:29/12/2045 till:30/12/2045 color:TS text:Unnamed from:31/12/2045 till:02/01/2046 color:TD text:Thirty-Two bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2045 till:01/07/2045 text:June from:01/07/2045 till:01/08/2045 text:July from:01/08/2045 till:01/09/2045 text:August from:01/09/2045 till:01/10/2045 text:September from:01/10/2045 till:01/11/2045 text:October from:01/11/2045 till:01/12/2045 text:November from:01/12/2045 till:01/01/2046 text:December from:01/01/2046 till:01/02/2046 text:January TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Names The following names were used to name tropical or subtropical cyclones in the year 2045. And they used up a bit of the Greek alphabet. Retired Names In the end, they decided to retire eight names: Candace, Elizabeth, Imogen, Jon, Kerry, Omi, Paul, and Tara, due to damages on land, lots of deaths, or both. In the end, they were replaced with Cara, Ellie, Isabella, Jordan, Kallie, Ona, Phil, and Tilly. New naming list for 2051: Season Effects NOTE: This is before post-analysis took place. Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Record-breaking hurricanes Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-average seasons